An innocent wish
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: On your birthday they always say make a wish every year my wish is the same one. For some one to take me back to where I belong .( off and on hiatus till my great grandfather passes away)
1. Happy birthday to me

An innocent wish

On your birthday they always say make a wish. Most kids their wishes change but mine has stayed the same ever since my parents told me I wasn't theirs. "My wish" you my ask yourself, my wish is to be where I belong to go back to where I should be Maybe some where in this world or even another. Five reasons I don't belong in this world my parents found me in a cemetery in a red rose bush, no blood in this world matches mine, my hair is a vibrant crimson and my eyes match it, my eyes pupils are narrow slits, and lastly I can see when someone I have never met when and how they will die .( do not own black butler but i own scarlet )

* * *

'Another birthday, another day questioning where I came from. 'I thought opening my eyes, glaring at the sunlight gleaming threw my blinds. I sighed and slipped out of bed and went for my closet. "Should I dress up today for mom or just go casual…? " I pulled out two outfits and laid them out on the bed .My most loved color is red so almost everything in my room is red, including my clothes. I was torn between my two favorite outfits, my red corseted dress and a white shirt paired with black pants and my long red jacket my parents found me wrapped in as a baby .I was feeling sentimental so I chose the causal outfit, I went to my dresser and grabbed a bra and under wear and headed for the shower. I stripped down once I got the water just right and stepped in. 'I wonder who my parents were what they were like.' In my mind as I thought about what they were like, the sent of my body wash tripped a memory I find my self fond of a blurry figure is holding me. Even thou the memory is blurry I know that the person's hair looked like mine just lighter , their voice a bit strange but comforting , their presence is like they would fight the world just to keep me safe was calming . Is the blurred image my mother? In the memory she feels like she wouldn't give me up for any thing. Why would she leave me then? "Why don't I have any memory of my father?" I sat down in the shower letting the hot water pound on my back. "Didn't they want me? Did they think I was a freak because of my eyes? "I murmured to my self dry sobbing, I hated my eyes, the dark red color, the hard cold shape to them, and my pupils' slit and narrow like a snakes or a demons. I dried off and got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. I looked at the counter at a note with my name on it.

"_Scarlet Michaelis"_

I picked it up and opened it the hand writing was my mother's. I read the note many times and couldn't understand it.

_"Scarlet I'm sorry; we should never have taken you from that cemetery fifteen years ago today. But the time we had you was long enough. We truly loved you like we would have loved any child of ours but we can't keep you any longer then we should have. When you read this I hope you forgive us, but we can't keep a demon's child any longer. You were as bubbly and full of life as a child but the day we told you the truth you grew cold and wanted your real family. Under this note I left you our last birthday gift to you. We found them in the coat pocket when we found you. _

_ We are sorry,_

_ Maria Raymond_

I dropped the note. "They abandoned me … "My eyes started to blur as hot tears ran down my cheeks but threw the blurriness I saw a deep blue wrapped box. I blinked away the tears and grabbed the box. I ripped threw the paper an opened the small rectangle box in side were some glasses and a locket. On the locket was engraved to my baby girl. When I opened it on one side was an inscription.

_"Baby girl today your fifteen, I'm coming to get you back and take you home. Love your mother."_

On the opposite side was a picture of and red head male who looked feminine, holding a baby who was I guess me. But the picture looked hundreds of years old and wasn't even in color. While staring at the picture I felt some one standing behind me. "You were such a beautiful baby. But look at you now I always thought you would be a heartbreaker like your father! And I was right." The memory from the shower played again the voice, my mother? I felt two slender arms wrap around my slim body pulling me into a hug. "Momma, are you my mother?" I tried looking at the person but I only saw red hair. "Yes dear I am. "The redhead said loosening the hold on me. "Why did you leave me, it's been bothering for years, didn't you want me? Didn't you love me? Did you think I was a freak because of my eyes? "I said on the verge of tears happy ones or sad ones I don't know. "No baby I had to leave you because William thought you would be too dangerous to keep. And you aren't a freak, if anything you are more beautiful then any human alive or dead," as the redhead was talking he slipped his hand under my chin and made me look at him." Your eyes are just like your father's." he smiled showing a set of white sharp teeth. Wait he said human. So I'm not human? I just look like one?"Am I human? "I said relaxing into the arms of my true mother. " No you're even more unique than what I am; you are a child of a shinigami and a demon. But your Father still doesn't know you even exist yet. "He said pulling out a watch and gasped "We are very late I have to go find your father when we get there so I'm going to put you to sleep for a bit." I open my mouth to say what but every thing went black first.


	2. Meeting a new guy

Hey people i would like to say hey to the two people who commented on this

xXSadisticChiibiiXx i loved your comment and if your comment made me jump for joy lik grell would at the chance to hug sebby - san

* * *

'I'm so going to get mother back for knocking me out.' I thought to myself. I could feel my body but I couldn't move it. Every few minutes or so my muscles would twitch and it was getting annoying as hell, I was in the dark of my mind, only able to talk to my self.' Well this a time I wish I hadn't got rid of my imaginary friend. Even if it was an ass he was my friend so thanks for making me talk to myself in my mind again Maria!'I yelled randomly in my thoughts. But after awhile I felt some one start moving my clothes around. 'Oh fuck no; nobody touches me while I can't do anything! 'I used so much focus and actually got my right arm to swing into the person. "OW, you little bitch! That hurt!" a deeper voice then my mother sounded pissed.

But I felt some thing moderately warm drip onto my arm. "Did I break something?" I meant to think but it came out of my mouth. But I focused on my eyes which had little circles popping up in my vision. Like when you rub your eyes to hard and see spots. I blinked trying to see well. So when my vision wasn't so bad I saw who was trying to take my clothes off me. Some dude who looked a year or two older then I, and I saw he had blood dripping from his nose. I licked my lips, it's not that like pain I just like the sight, smell, and taste of blood." I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry sir. It was a reflex of mine." I lied but maintained a panic ish tone while sitting up and pulling him down to my level to see what I broke. I cleanly broke his nose so while he was too busy being flustered, I popped his nose into place so it would heal right. I wont lie it was funny to see him blush from being so close to my chest. It reminds me of the time my old parents took me to the fair when I was twelve and some guy hit on me because I looked fifteen, my dad kicked his ass, so short to say body wise I looked three years older then I am because my chest and butt are around the same size last time mom took me shopping (A/N: I hate bra shopping and yes body wise scarlet and I have the same bust size and ass problem) was a 38 D.

" So what's your name sweet stuff? "I said with my best flirty tone and crossed my legs all lady like and watched him stutter. " R-Ronald." He breathed in to calm his nerves I guess." Ronald Knox. Mr. Sutcliff sent me to get you dressed properly while he gets ready to take you over to meet your father." He said Mr. I was fine having two dads it's something that makes me special I was born from a dude, not may kids can say that and mean it . "Firstly when you talk about my" Mother" call her Mrs. I think it make him happy, secondly why aren't I properly dressed this is considered okay where I live." I said in a snarky tone 'god I'm bi polar today' I thought. Ronald sighed and shifted to his left foot. "I don't know why it would even be allowed. Ladies here wear dresses." Ronald said with a grin. "Okay not that I don't mind dresses but I like my pants, with out them I feel exspo-AHHHHH! " I was yanked from the bed and in a flash my shirt was gone and Ronald was tightening a corset on me." DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled in a rage mode, flailing around trying to get out of his grasp.

But my plan didn't include the possibility of falling on to the bed with I'm over top of me. With Ronald so close to my face I did something any girl would do, and no not crotch shot, I blushed so red you would have thought someone smeared paint on my cheeks. But as normal I didn't get kissed because Ronald was quickly smacked into the nearest wall by yes my mother. "Oh my poor baby girl! " Mom pulled me up in to his arms protectively and glared deadly at Ronald felt pity for him, which is weird because I almost never do feel for others so I mouthed to him sorry. "Ronald I told you dress her not try to have sex with her!" Mom was pissed and poor Ronald was gasping like a big mouthed bass in confusion and pain Mom let me go, picked up Ronald and tossed him out the door.

* * *

Sorry I'm tired and its 10 at night. So next chapter scarlet meets her father and i hope you review again you guys i loved the comment sooo mutch I havent had many nice comments . Till then my tasety little pets.


	3. Meeting daddy

After the Ronald incident he wasn't allowed within ten feet of me, which sucks because I think he was kind of cute. Oh well there's plenty of fish in the sea, even though I don't like fish. I sighed looking out the window of a carriage. Okay, my mom being a dude did not make me nervous, being in the 1800's not making me nervous, meeting my real dad makes me scared as hell. My mother must have noticed me shaking and moved over to hold me.

"Calm down dear, you look beautiful." mother said stroking my hair to calm me.

"Do you think he will like me? You said it yourself he didn't even know I was born." I leaned to momma yawning quietly.

"Rest your eyes, it will be awhile before we get there." I nodded, closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A little while later I was woken up by being gently shaken. "Miss wake up please." I opened my eyes slowly looking at a pale man. "Where is momma?" I asked still half asleep and not noticing I was in a large room sitting across from a bluenett boy. "Momma? Would you be referring to the energetic red head?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded covering my mouth to yawn again.

"Okay, that's an interesting eye color you have."

He must be avoiding that Grell is my mother thing. "Not many people where I was raised would say that." I was alone because of it most of the time I added under my breath. I got a weird look from the pale man that stood next to the boy.

"Sebastian would you make some tea for the guest and I?" he asked the man who nodded and left.

For a few moments, there was an awkward silence which tested my urge to yell gay baby, but then the boy breathed in and started to speak. "Mr. Sutcliff left you with us to make sure you aren't more demon like in eating habits." I was going to say something but I heard a few voices.

"She looks like a younger Madame red."

"No she doesn't."

"Let me see."

I looked at him then went to the door and opened it to see three people face plant in front of me. "Hello." I said giving a handshake to the forth person who was still standing behind the others. "Ho ho ho." He said, he was adorable. "Listen, this is Miss. Scarlet Michaelis. She will be a guest here for a while, treat her with respect. And if one of these three mess up something of yours come and speak to me, my name is Ciel Phantomhive." I nodded as he told the maid girl to show me to a guest bedroom, and the boy who was the gardener followed because I asked him.

"Your eyes are a strange color." he said looking a little to close so I slightly pushed him back.

"'Strange' is a bit mean sounding I would say, 'Exotic' is a nicer way to say it." I said chatting with him; he told me his name was Finny and the girl's name was Mey-rin. As we walked down the hall to my room I heard panting coming from behind us then the next second I was blinded by my dress hanging over my face. "What was that?" I said flipping back over putting my dress back down. "That was Pluto. The dog." Finny said looking away. I will admit Finny is cute, but like a little brother kind of cute. Ronald has my heart. "Okay." I said gripping Finny's hand as he pulled me up.

I was left in the room for a while by myself so I decided to write a letter to my mother, and one to Ronald apologizing for the wall punt he got and ask him if he would like to take a walk or something with me. Towards the end of me writing the letter to Ronald, the butler that was with Ciel walked in.

"Hello Miss Scarlet." He said setting a nice tea cup on the table next to my letter.

"Hello Mr. Sebastian. I'm glad to talk to you." I said smiling lightly returning to my letter" And do you think you could get these delivered? Please?" He looked at me for awhile and the said yes he took the finished letters and left. Mother dose have nice taste in men, but my Ronald-kun is a little cuter then father .


	4. Chapter 4

A little info to make up for the time I didn't up date I'm adding three more chapter today .

side notes I'm changeing the plot a little. its not directly in the beginning of season one, its like after drocell was intro'ed. I also have the future planned out up to season two , Scarlet dose marry she in this is still fifteen she has been with sebastian for 4 months her birthday is November plot I have so far is she is marrying at fifteen , She is planning on waiting till she is 16 and her husband is 15 to try for a baby . If you have any Ideas for baby names and how many like a single child or maybe twins review or PM me what you would like me to do for that part.

* * *

After days of waiting I gave up on Ronald replying to my letter. I may have gone a bit mad, but on a positive my conscience came back, I call her light. Light was in a sense my opposite.

"So your first love stood you up Hun?" I flinched because of how loud light can be in my head.

"Well I don't want my parents to find out. Who know what mom would do much less what would father do to him if father even cares." " Cares about what?" I looked up and there was my father holding a dress. "But I had a bath this morning." "Not good enough thou. You're still dirty" dad said throwing me over his shoulder to limit my struggling "DO YOU KNOW HOW AKWARD IT IS FOR ME WHEN YOU DO THIS!?" I was then dropped in the tub. I had water dumped on my head and my scalp was roughly being scrubbed. I rolled with everything till my dad did something that made me rage. "You haven't been leavening your room in months." he said pulling my hair back loosely. 'What is he doing?' I heard a chink and felt my hair touch my back above my shoulder blades.

" WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU CUT MY HAIR?! "Lesson for people touching my hair unless you are family gets you in the hospital. I pulled both of my arms back a pushed my dad as hard as I could and he went sailing out of the bathroom and destroyed the wooden bed frame in the bedroom. I got wrapped in to a towel and went to check on him. "D-daddy I'm s-sorry." My dad was bleeding on to the floor. 'I did it again, but this time I hurt my family."I closed my eyes and before I knew what I was doing I was sprinting into the forest leaveing behind the house I had called home for months behind. I stopped running and fell to my knees. I was tired and covered in scratches and bruises. I looked around panting. I was sitting in the middle of a rose garden behind a large house like Ciel's. "I'm really tired." I felt my self swaying side to side, and then meeting the grassy ground, effectively passing out.

0-00000000000-000000000-000000-0000-00000-0000-000-0000-00000000000-000000000-000000-0000-00000-0000-000-0000-00000000000-000000000-000000-0000-

"Claude why is she here?" a mild teen voice said. I opened my eyes and squealed. "SUNLIGHT IT BURNS!" my stupidity what would I do with out you.' live longer.' Light said. I rubbed my eyes and realized "I'M NAKED AND TWO GUYS ARE LOOKING AT ME!"I jumped up and tried to cover my self. But besides realizing I was naked, the tall man beside the kid smelt different like my dad kind of different. "A half breed not everyday I see one." The man said like he was bored. "A half-breed Claude?" The teen looked me over. "A demon had a child with maybe a human or something else." "Well she is mine and only mine now." He clapped.' OH GOD LIGHT IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME!?' I was blushing and panicking as the blonde teen dragged me in side the mansion .

* * *

Can you guess who Scarlet's husband is going to be? Find out when i post the next chapter . I will give you a hint . _His birthday is November 5, 1875_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter and the others arent up like I said they were but cut me some slack I'm only in highschool

* * *

"Her skin is so smooth and warm Claude." I felt violated. I was sitting in a large tub ish bucket out side being washed like a dog. "Please stop touching me." And I was ignored he kept petting me like a dog. Then I felt a hand go some where too close to my thigh. "BAD TOUCH HANDS OFF LEGS! " And then I was groped from behind. "Why is no one respecting the fact I don't enjoy being molested." I was pulled out of the bath and dragged butt naked in to a room where a woman dressed me in some under wear and tightly bound my torso in cloth. The woman led me to what looked like a dinning room where the light blonde teen was sitting. "She cleaned up nicely, now my pet isn't filthy. "The boy dragged me to his feet and roughly scratched the back of my head.' It hurts a little, but I like the pain it feels nice. 'I sighed contently on accident. "Heh dirty little tramp" he said. "I'm not a tramp I just happen to enjoy certain type of pain." He smiled at what I said. I don't like that look in his eyes. I felt him pull something around my neck and tightened It." you're going to work for your place in this manor, so you're going to be my loyal pet." "I am no man's pet!" I jumped up but a well planted kick connected with my stomach. "SON OF A FEMALE DOG!" I landed on the floor and laid there** _'Maybe if I lay here he will think I died._'** "Looks like we are going to have to break her in and make her obedient." The dusty blonde said with a hint of 'I'm going to enjoy this' in his voice.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Not log after that I learned two things. The teens name was Alois and he was crazy as my mother if not more than. "Sit!" Alois said for the second time, I just ignored him. Then I felt a stinging in my leg that caused me to fall to the ground and rub the soreness away." That's not sitting!" Alois swung away with the belt he was holding.**'_ Why is this oddly sexy to me?_'** Was going threw my mind while I was screaming at him to stop. Let's say half an hour later I gave in and did the commands Alois asked for, but now I'm covered in bruises and a large cut on my left side of my hips was bleeding freely as he pulled on the rope leash dragging me into the manor . "Why dose my life suck so much. What did I do in any past life to deserve being beat by a fourteen year old with a belt? Did I burn virgins alive or something." I talked aloud to my self as a tan maid cleaned the cut on my hip. "I suppose he is nice enough to at least give me water to drink. With out that four or five days would kill me." I sighed and followed the maid who was more genital with the leash , with Alois yanking the leash the collar had rubbed my neck raw.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

When the Lavender hair maid stopped she stopped by Alois who was eating dinner I guess she tightly tied the free end of the rope leash to the arm of his chair." I was afraid I might have some how killed her." Alois looked at me for a bit but must have gotten bored and returned to his meal. I heard a clink in front of me and saw the person who had been the nicest to me here so far stand back up. What was in front of me was a bowl of some kind of mix of vegetables and a little meat. I just looked at it confused **_'Did some one do something to it_?'** I pondered. "Hurry up and eat already I'm getting bored and your of no use to me if your to weak to play games or do tricks." Alois impatiently grabbed a hand full of the food and forced my mouth open and forced me to eat the food causing both me and Alois to get covered in food and getting me scolded by Claude.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Alois was bathed by Claude, and the maid who was kind to me, her name was Hannah, bathed me in the tub bucket outside again. I looked up at the sky. "Some times I wish I could leave the world behind and just bask in moonlight. " I was carefully bandaged and put in more underwear. "Hannah if your going to tie me to a post of his bed can you please make it close to a window, I want to watch the moon." She nodded and led me back inside the wondered down a hallway till she stopped a two white doors and knocked ." Enter." came Alois' annoyed voice . ' If he is going to treat me like a dog I'll act like one .' As soon as Hannah opened the door I shifted to all fours and run at the bed to jump onto it , when I jumped on to the bed I nuzzled Alois' cheek like a loayal dog would. " Now she is acting like she should." Alois softly stroked my hair lulling me to sleep. ' **_Maybe it won't be soo bad here._**'

* * *

End of chapter 5

**_Started On: September 13 2012_**

**_Finished on: September 14 2012_**

* * *

A/N: Scarlet If Alois keeps treating her bad ,She may develope Stockholm Sydrome.

Stockholms is a bond between captor and hostage here is the entry for it .:

**Stockholm syndrome**, or **capture-bonding**, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and have positive feelings towards their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness. The FBI's Hostage Barricade Database System shows that roughly 27% of victims show evidence of Stockholm Syndrome.[3]

Stockholm syndrome can be seen as a form of **traumatic bonding**, which does not necessarily require a hostage scenario, but which describes "strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other.


	6. Day two With my new Master

Another Chapter! I'm on a roll Today nothing witty to say here , But I don't own len kagamine's song "Servant of Evil" I did change it abit where it says "Twins " I changed it to " the two"

* * *

"Happy birthday rose baby girl!" Maria? I opened my eyes there was Maria and her husband the one before Filbert.' Am I actually awake?' Maria picked me up. 'No this is just a memory. 'I watch as my second birthday party but I noticed something, I was weak as a human as a baby and toddler, why didn't I stay weak?" Open up here's some frosting." Maria said putting a spoon full of sweet butter crème icing in my mouth. Thinking of why I became strong changed the memory to the first time I actually hurt some one.

"Here is the little freak." The leader of our middle school baseball team said as his jerk friends circled me in.

"The team thinks we should 'clean up' a few problems around here so we're starting with you." One boy said pushing me into another.

"Yeah, you've always been a goody two shoes now we can make it easier on us." I was pushed up against the wall and held there by two boys as their leader was getting ready to beat me I guess.

"You shouldn't hit girls it isn't right!" I was flailing trying to break the grip and franticly crying . And that boy said some thing that echoed in my mind." Life isn't fair."He punched me in the stomach and I was furious. I heard my self make the most hellish screech and kick the boys leader into a wall, but I didn't stop there, my teeth were like my mothers back then so I dug my teeth in to the boys hands who were holding me to the wall. I was in so much rage back when this happened I didn't remember any thing but now it was all so clear. My eyes vision had a red tint, I stomped one the leaders pitching arm till I herd a sickening crack and him begging me to stop.

"Wake up!" My face was slapped as I opened my eyes." OWWW why did you do that it hurt!?" I held my face. "You weren't waking up so I slapped you. I have to leave I want you to sit and wait till I get back for a few hours." Alois said scratching my head. I smiled he is kind of nice if I listen to him." Return safely." I hugged him and then walked with him to the large door. "Bye bye." I said sad that he was leavening.

I sat in front of the a few minutes after he left. I looked at the large clock near the stairs. "I know I should hate him, I can't thou." I sighed; the little psychotic ass melted his way into my heart .I sat there the rest of the day, I ignored the water and food Hannah brought me awhile later.

=u=

My focuses were on the door. I closed my eyes for a minute, but I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes back up it was nighttime and Alois wasn't home still." Hannah, please can we go look for them I'm worried." I pulled the older woman to the door just as it was opening. "ALOIS YOU'RE OKAY!"I let go of Hannah and ran on all four to Alois, stood up and hugged him." I thought something happened to you." Alois was home and safe that's all I needed. The night went better then the night before Alois praised me for waiting for him and was surprised I refused to eat until he got home or until I knew he was okay. "I can't keep calling you pet, her, or she. I need to give you a new name.

"Blaze, Ember, Rose, Scarlet." Alois listed off names while playing with my hair." Kira How about kira as a name, it means dark, glittering." I said. Alois yawned and nodded tiredly so I pulled his blanket over him and hugged him. "I won't leave your side even if I die I will find away to be there for you." I saw Alois smile a bit before falling asleep comfortably in my arms. 'That is a promise on my life I will find a way to keep you safe Alois, even if it kills Claude or me or anyone else.' I stroked Alois' dusty blonde hair." you're now more important in my eyes then anything or anyone in this world." I began to sing a song I had drilled into my memory a week before I turned fifteen.

_**"You are my prince  
I am only your servant  
We are the two that destiny has played a cruel jest on  
Even if the whole world turns against you  
I'll become the only evil that is on your side**_

_**Our fates were decided on the day we came**_  
_**Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same**_  
_**Our elders were selfish for some reasons**_  
_**Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons**_

_**If every creature alive hates you**_  
_**I'll be there waiting, always true**_  
_**So please keep smiling like you always do**_  
_**None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!**_

_**You are my prince**_  
_**I am only your servant**_  
_**We are the two that destiny has played a cruel jest on**_  
_**Even if the whole world turns against you**_  
_**I'll become the only evil that is on your side**_

_**I came to visit a beautiful country**_  
_**There, a girl of green is what I happened to see**_  
_**She was kind with a bright smile and grace**_  
_**Her image from my mind I could not efface**_  
_**However if my prince wishes her gone**_  
_**This order will not be something long drawn**_  
_**Only one question do I have of this**_  
_**Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?**_

_**You are my prince**_  
_**I am only your servant**_  
_**We are the two that destiny has forced suffering on**_  
_**"Today brioche will be served with your tea"**_  
_**The only gesture you had was a coy laugh**_

_**Soon the people may come to punish us**_  
_**While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss**_  
_**I will, to the end, fight who they send**_  
_**"Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend"**_  
_**"As long as you wear this, come what will"**_  
_**"No one will notice, and you they cannot kill"**_  
_**"I ask you to not worry about me"**_  
_**"As I said, we are the same, there's no difference to see!"**_

_**I am the prince**_  
_**You became a criminal**_  
_**We are the two that destiny chooses to inflict pain**_  
_**If all the world believes that you are evil**_  
_**Then I am evil as well, because I share your pain**_

_**There was a country with an "evil" rule**_  
_**So they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool**_  
_**The only person who had any say**_  
_**Was my cute master who remains free this day**_  
_**If every creature alive hates you**_  
_**I'll be there waiting, always true**_  
_**So please keep smiling like you always do**_  
_**None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!**_

_**You are my prince**_  
_**I am only your servant**_  
_**We are the two that destiny has played a cruel jest on**_  
_**Even if the whole world turns against you**_  
_**I'll become the only evil that is on your side**_

_**If we are ever reborn I want you to know**_  
_**That I would like to be able to be with you again"**_

I laid down my head and held Alois to my heart while I fell asleep.

* * *

Our Little Half breed is getting cozey with Alois,.

Age wise this is okay he is a year younger then her so yes Fourteen Alois & Fifteen Scarlet or as she will go by at the Trancy manor, Kira .Scarlets birthday is November 16 th , Alois' birthday is November 6th. For people who think Alois is too calm, don't worry we are going to see some rage fly an some blood spill.

I still need some thoughts and ideas for The future kids . If you haven't guessed who scarlet/Kira is going to (un)willingly marrying don't read past the next line break..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Are you sure you want to know?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Are You Absolutely sure I'm giving you a spoiler warning and a chance to be supirzed when the chapter it happens in is posted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FINE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alois Trancy!

( Don't hate meeee!)


	7. A brush with death, True feeling show

I DON'T OWN THE KAGAMINE'S SONG 1

* * *

I have been with Alois for about a month and nothing has really happened. Except I learned I can shift forms. One into a bright red huge dog, the other I figured out is a form that is like a girl version of my father. Cue Shuddering, so while Alois was gone during the day I roamed out side guarding the manor normally not a person shows up, but that's where today was different.

I was sweeping the front entry way with my tail when out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur move into the cover of the trees. I sat there and watched for the blur again but it didn't happen again. Alois got back early today so he was making my human form do tricks when I saw the blur get closer. "What are you looking at, you should be focusing on my comman-"I saw a glint and heard a faint sound I guess it must have been a gun I pushed Alois down so he wouldn't get hit.

'If Claude is Alois' demon why didn't he protect him?' My thoughts were ended as another shot was fired I couldn't doge this one because Alois needed cover so everything kind of went slow-mo as two shots split thru the air. One bullet grazed my shoulder; the other hit me dead on in my leg. 'Okay this is a bad situation. I'm bleeding out, Claude is being a dick and not helping us and Alois, the poor boy was cowering in front of me.'

"HANNAH HELP PLEASE!" I yelled hoping she heard me as I scooped up Alois and kind of hobbled for the manor trying to not get tagged by more shots. The door opened revealing Claude and Hannah. "Claude why did you wait until I got shot in the leg to come help?" I passed off Alois to Hannah glaring daggers at the full blood demon, I knew he was a demon him and my dad have the same smell too .and if my dad is a demon Claude is one too. "Claude get rid of-""I'll clean up outside. You guys stay in here." I said shifting to all four and sprinting to change forms out.

Once I was outside I leaped from the front stairs changing form once I touched the ground. I knew all those video games would imprint my brain; I never got to finish Okami, Damn it mom and your time travel abilities. So I howled towards the sun hoping to god Amaterasu would lend me some skill here as I dashed into the wasp nest of guys out side . During my rampage I looked over at a window noticing Alois watch. 'You dumb ass! Get down!' I barked shaking the ground.

Half an hour later the yard was covered in body parts, guns, organs, and bloods mostly my blood. Men who tried to kill Alois zero, Demon bitch twenty. Counting up the wounds I had it was a semi short list two bullets lodged in me , a few grazes , and one shallow cut on my face almost my eye . I got half way to the front door before, I guess, going into shock from blood loss and fell to the ground face down getting sleepy.' I can't let this end here. I'm shooting for his heart; I want to steal his gaze from Claude, I want to make him see all the feeling I have. 'I looked around with my now Darkening vision 'no shinigami, so I'm not going to die. 'I felt someone turn me over and put my head in there lap. It was Alois.

'Was he crying? Maybe. It's too hard to tell. 'I lifted my hand to his face and smiled. "I-I'll be okay, I promised you I won't leave your side for anything even if it kills me, your worth more to me then anything." I should get to sleep now so I can heal but that would leave Alois alone. "Goodnight Alois, see you in the morning." I closed my eyes, letting my body peace together shattered bones and mend ripped muscles and skin.

But that takes so much time.

* * *

"He has been worried about her." I opened my eyes, but I didn't expect Light would force me out while she speeds up the healing, I wonder if I'm like a ghost like this. 'Hmm. 'I stuck my hand to Hannah's back. "Hannah" She looked around and when she saw me her eyes widened." Ms. Kira?" "The one and only. My conscience Light forced me out so she could heal me faster with out me annoying her." I said looking around. "I made a mental link I guess with you so you could talk to me and see me ….. Light-bulb. Where is Alois I want him to known I'm okay if my heart stops light says if it happens she's healing it."Hannah led me to Alois' office I guess then left, so I pushed open the door.

"I told you I don't want to talk to anyone!" Alois couldn't see me now here some fun. Alois had a lovely piano in his office so I slammed the door and went to the piano. I threw a wad of paper at him to get him over to the piano; he walked over to next to where I was sitting on the bench as I played the piano version of my most love song **"**From a Place You're not There - Rin and Len kagamine" I linked with Alois so he could only hear me ** .**

"_**In a quiet place deep inside the forest**_

_**We were little**_

_**In the faintly glimmering old mirror **_

_**Your place in that world, the same scenery as mine**_

_**Your place has the same sky **_

_**But only I'm not there**_

_**The mirror that divides us, we sing**_

_**Far away in the same place**_

_**Please send it **_

_**This song **_

_**Let me listen**_

_**To your melody**_

_**Someday, I believe it'll reach you **_

_**Forever**_

_**Even endlessly**_

_**I don't believe it **_

_**Someday, I hope the mirror that divides us breaks**_

_**So that I **_

_**Will meet you again **_

_**That's why I still sing and believe…**_

_**Your place in that world, it always has the same scenery as mine**_

_**Your place, your face. Tired eyes that droop**_

_**The mirror that divides us **_

_**Our songs don't reach and disappear **_

_**Forever, even endlessly **_

_**I don't believe it **_

_**I heard it**_

_**Your voice **_

_**Only a memory of a far away place**_

_**Someday**_

_**Believing it'll reach you **_

_**Will I always be able to sing?**_

_**To you **_

_**This melody**_

_**Receive it **_

_**Send it **_

_**Before you disappear**_

_**Someday**_

_**Believeing it'll reach each other**_

_**Will we be able to sing forever?**_

_**Always always in sound**_

_**I hear your faint melody**_

_**Someday, someday we dreamt for this **_

_**The mirror is broken."**_

Light pulled me back to my body and went back into my mind for peace. I kept my eyes closed as I heard foot steps running to the room I was laying in. "Claude she has to be awake I just heard her singing." Alois was upset? "Claude do something to wake her up, anything." I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. My left eye was bandaged up. "Alois what are you doing?" Alois Jumped on me. He was pulling me close like I'd disappear." Don't do that again I don't want to loose my only pet." I smiled and stroked his hair." I make no promises, if it keeps you safe I'll do it."That earned me a slap.

* * *

Alois may actualy care for scarlet ,Scarlet also has discovered some things she can do. Our little half breed is going to go threw much more tough desissons soon. Like what to do to find out if alois really dose love her . If you have any suggestions please comment them or pm the to me.


	8. Chapter 8

I will post to this threw out the time i have left with my grandfather but I wont be able to post often .

* * *

For behaving Alois took me out to town and I must have been a ball of purple ruffled ADHD because I was running around looking at everything till I stopped in front of the sweets shop.

"Please?"I haven't had sweets in a long time and I really wanted some.

"Sure." I pulled Alois in side with me

"Ooooooh." There were cakes and cookies and other candies, Alois bought me some cookies.

"Thank you Alois." I smiled at him and handed him a cookie. He took it and smiled. We continued our walk threw town, I held on to his arm because I felt like hugging his arm. Claude who was following us, gave me a 'get off' look, which I returned with a 'make me'. If I couldn't knock Claude off his pedestal in Alois' eyes, I'll just work my way above him.

* * *

For a few nights now Alois has been having nightmares, and Claude doesn't come help him, as Bio- shock said, he ignores him like a comman house plant, at night. So every time Alois woke up I was there, I calmed him down enough to go back to sleep. So I have become Alois bed time companion.

But before the night mares started two people from Alois' family came over and Alois introduced me to them and said something else I couldn't hear. Alois sent me home.

I was helping Hannah make dinner when Alois and Claude came back.

"ホームようこそ！ Welcome home, Alois!" I was glomped over by Alois and something was put on my left hand. "What in the world was that?" I looked at my hand; on my ring finger was a ring.

"Alois explain please."

"We already share a bed, pet. So this is just more to cover up why you're here and why we share a bed if we have nosey guest." Alois was going to marry me to either keep me a Secret or as a show toy. "Plus it will save me trouble in finding a wife later." I looked Alois, I loved him in a way but I wanted to be married, fully loving who I would marry.

"Alois I don't want to marry you out of convenience. I-"As I was speaking Alois' foot met my ribs.

"You're going to be obedient, and marry me, and then you'll be my obedient wife and pet." With the last words Alois' foot pressed down on my stomach.

The look in Alois eyes said he wouldn't let up until I gave him the answer he wanted. "Okay, please stop crushing my organs!" Alois put his off my stomach and patted my head. 'I hope I enjoy pain, because I might have to deal with it a lot. '


	9. Chapter 9 , The last day as a Sutcliff

I still don't own black butler if your woundering and after I've posted this I'm going to work on the wedding.

* * *

** Chapter 9**

I've been doing my best to be what Alois expects of a good wife, to be a decorative doll. People have started to gather in preparation for the up coming wedding. My dress is already made, invitation sent, and guest is coming in. The wedding is tomorrow. "Heh, I wonder if anyone could teach me how to make and refine sleeping medicine. " I said remembering the story of the princess who bought sleep. I leaned against the railing of the balcony breathing in the fresh air. I felt some one turn me around by my hips, which were finally rounding out due to the fact I'm almost sixteen so curves are starting to place nicely on me now. "So you will be joining our family, my little cousin has fine taste in brides indeed." A blonde man said spinning me by my hand. "May I ask who you are?" he kissed my hand politely, but still gross, and then said in a slightly attracting voice," Aleister Chamber, I am your fiancé 's cousin." Wow I hope Alois looks like him when he gets older, then cute babies like my mom would yell at me to have so he can spoil them .' hmm married life might not be so bad .' "And what is a lovely girl like you called? I wasn't told your name." "Until tomorrow I am called Kira Sutcliff, Kira means dark and glittering, like my eyes." Aleister and I chatted like two good friends once we found comman ground, like our favorite deserts and things to do in our spare time. "Kira, I've been looking all over for you the ladies want you to join them so you can be introduced!" Alois is having a bitch fit again. "I've been talking with your cousin out here. So you weren't looking well enough!"

He is working on my last nerve recently after his little, your going to have kids soon speech at breakfast a few days ago. "Don't yell at me woman!" ' That is it you little bitch!' "I'm marrying you so I'm going to Deal with it the way my parents did! " I yelled back at him, which startled the blonde next to me. Alois and I got the yelling out of our systems but we must have destroyed the poor man who was next to me's ear drums. "Okay are we good now?" he nodded so we both left the probably mind fucked man on the balcony. Not ten seconds after Alois left me with the crowd of women age from maybe thirty to about maybe sixty asked me so many questions like how it was to know I was going to get married tomorrow or when would we start having children.

I answered to the best I knew I could. "I feel like I'm in my childhood dreams, and I don't know when Alois and I will have our first child, we aren't really much older then children our selves. Alois is almost fifteen and eleven days after that I turn sixteen, so maybe some time next year we could try for a baby." I saw a few of the younger women cooing about how cute the babies would be with both of our traits. I personally, don't want to pass down my god awful hair color. "She dose have the body to have some strong sons. "And older woman said pressing a hand to each side of my hips to show the others. I resisted yelling molestation. "Its so cute she blushes at that or having children." One said

"But she hasn't been broken in so she doesn't know yet." Another said correcting the other. The only girl in this group besides me who isn't past twenty five yet spoke up." I'll bet she has a perfect figure. " 'Finally something I'm proud of.' "I could fit perfectly into any dress Alois has bought me with out a corset to slim me around anywhere." I said proud of my extremely feminine figure. The jealousy on the other women's faces was so satisfying.

* * *

Alois thou had came back for me just as I was being fussed over."I'm sorry ladies but I'm going to steal this beauty for awhile." Alois said with his head on my shoulder, and even thou I couldn't see it I knew he was smirking. After the ladies said good bye, Alois swayed me away to where the men were. 'He's going to show me off. 'I smiled Alois maybe be a bitch some times but he's treated this girl fine. "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Kira Sutcliff." Alois likes to flaunt off things that he has and they don't. A few men greeted me like Aleister did and I said

'Hello 'shyly. As the men talked to Alois, I slowly migrated to the open balcony. Once I got out side a hand on my shoulder startled me. "You've been a very naughty girl scarlet, running off from your father. And you didn't even write to me. "That voice that tried to be a women's voice I knew any where. " Hello okaa-san." I turned around to face my more feminine father. My mommy looked so different brunette hair and no red any where. "Okay, who are you and where is my parent?" We both laughed once he explained to why he looked like that. "I'm happier here then with father because in his own twisted way he really loves me, and he already knows I love him enough to take another bullet from him. Plus I know you dream of cute little grand babies to call you nana and to spoil rotten." I said sighing as a cool wind blew past me. "You know, I thank you for my genetics." "Why?" He asked curiously. "You being skinnier then a supermodel passed said gene onto me which makes wearing corsets easier." We laughed again and everyone started settling down in their guest room to sleep when me and Alois were bathed and put to bed early so we would be ready for tomorrow's big event.


	10. Chapter 10 The Wedding and the start of

Chapter 10 the wedding and the first day of the honeymoon

* * *

I was woken up before the sun had time to get up. "Hey!" Hannah and the youngest girl from last night dragged me in to a big room with a three way mirror. "We're getting you dressed up and we don't have much time!" The girl said opening the curtains letting in blinding sunlight. My clothes where stripped off and a white lacey corset and matching underwear were put on me. "You're so pretty! I wish I could be as beautifully pale as you." Some thing was pulled up my leg on to my thigh."Okay some thing new the dress, something old your golden earrings, something barrowed "the fidgety blonde slipped a bracelet on my wrist." My bracelet, and some thing blue, the guarder belt." The lovely white dress with a spider web train was slipped onto me by Hannah as her helper rolled my hair into a bun.

A knock echoed into the room. "Is she ready yet?" "Not yet a few more minutes!" The blonde girl who I haven't learned her name pinned my web veil in to my hair. I was pushed along into the hallway before the ballroom door. There some one handed me a bouquet of red and yellow roses carefully laid down the thick veil I could see Aleister take my hand and lead me inside. Halfway down the isle the feeling of I'm getting married hit me with the joke Alois and I had last night. 'See you tomorrow at the alter' Alois said with a smirk. 'Okay I'll meet you there I'll be wearing a white dress 'I said back. Aleister gave my free hand to Alois at the alter then stood by Alois. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Alois Trancy and Kira Sutcliff in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The man next to us almost shouted the rest of his speech went in one of my ears and out the other till it was my turn.

* * *

"Do you, Kira Promise to forever love Alois as your husband, no matter what happens?" The man asked. "I do, and will always." My old ring was removed and a new ring was put in its place. And I put a silver ring onto Alois' ring finger. "You may now kiss your bride." Alois hesitantly lifted the veil and I smiled." I told you I'd be the girl in the white dress." I pulled him so it looked like he pulled me into the kiss. Alois was my first kiss and now I am Mrs. Trancy, and the kiss was like wow the spark and everything.

Both I and Alois took off out of the room laughing. We went to the dining room and took our seats at the head of the table. "Alois that was a good kiss you know?" He smiled and nodded." We might be able to have fun tonight after all." I have a feeling I know what he means. Well the dining room filled up, and before we had dinner Aleister made a toast to us as the new 'Mr. an Mrs. Trancy '

When we got half way into dancing and talking part of the party Alois and I were already half way wasted. Me and Alois left the crowd to dance all the wanted. We re treated up stairs to 'our room' Where before either of us got straight thoughts, we had already started ditching clothes around the bed and half way to making babies to put it nicely . The last sane thought was both of us were naked, in bed, screwing like rabbits. Yeah my spine is soooo going to hurt tomorrow.

My first thought came out of my mouth. "My back hurts so badly." Alois was still passed out on my back so I was squished tits and all to the bed. "Alois, wake up." I shoved him off my back then waited a bit before slapping him with a pillow." What happened last night?" He asked. I smiled and gave him a kiss. "We demonstrated a few times how to make babies." "A few times, How many times did we .. Uh do 'it'?" "I lost count after four."

I lay back down and did some thinking. 'if I had my period end the day before yesterday and we went more then four rounds last night. I could possibly be pregnant.' I sighed heavily "Alois we have walked in to a mine fled if we ever did." "Why?" he asked with his elbow in my back." I maybe pregnant from our activities last nights and if I am you're a daddy "I said with half sarcasm.

* * *

Okay guys Give me your ideas for the baby(ies) I Really could use them


	11. Chapter 11, Nursery shopping maddnes

Okay another chapter for you all who seem to enjoy my story .

* * *

After our lovely first month of marriage, my mother started to show up more often. But the beginning of May of had already confirmed my situation. I was One, pregnant and two, how do you explain to your parent, let alone know your father doesn't even know if your alive. I had already told Hannah who had shown a small sign of panic.

"Hannah I don't know what to expect, let alone know if I and the child would survive this." I said to her showing a mellow emotion face on the outside but terrified on the inside. She rubbed my back to calm me. "I can't be sure if you both will live, but I'll try my best to make sure you do. Now in the mean time I should start the preparations for the baby's nursery. "As Hannah left, opening the door caused my mother to fall face first into the floor. " Momma, were you listening in?" I was then picked up from my chair and hugged. "My daughter is going to have a baby! This is simply wonderfully!" Before I could say no, my mother told Alois that we were going shopping and to expect some deliveries before we get back.

My mother was taking me to baby stores and toy shops. "How about this one, it is a lovely sleeping outfit? " My mother held a long, pink, baby sleeping dress." Its pink mother, now think of the feeling if it's a boy. Wouldn't you feel bad if your parents expected a girl but got a boy? Stick with the genderless clothes." I was picking out some socks and mittens. Mother sulked off to find some thing else. When mother had gone towards the other side of the shop I felt some one tap my shoulder.

"Hello?" I said turning around to face a wall of black and white fabric. "So it is Scarlet." It was my father and Ciel. "I see your doing well you two. Do you need some thing or did you just want to say hello?" I asked adding a baby blanket to my arms.

"Both, so scarlet why haven't you come back to the manor? Are you living with Grell now?" Ciel asked following me as I went to pay for my items. "No, and why I haven't come back is because married life is exhausting, plus I'm now shopping to accommodate the up coming new addition to the family." My father was almost as stunned as Ciel. "You're married and expecting a child." Ciel's mouth kind of looked unhinged." Close your mouth; you'll catch flies like that." I said gently closing his mouth.

"Scarlet, is this one okay, Yellow and white are genderless colors right?" I nodded rubbing my stomach that was starting to growl. "Some one is getting hungry. Well I think its time we part dear Sebastian, till later." My mother took the purchased items and disappeared for a few minutes.

* * *

"And now let's feed the hungry mommy to be, so what do you want to eat? " My mother really was going to spoil the child. "The nicer side of the cravings is anything sweet and mint, the other side is almost burnt meat." My mother smiled and led me to a candy shop.

"Pick any thing you want dear." I looked around and found peppermint sticks I loved; I told my mother I wanted a few of those.

A little farther away I saw outside a little girl with what looked like her brother looking in at all of the treats. I brought them inside the shop. "What looks good to you kids?" The little girl looked up at me and picked a small bag of butterscotch candies and her brother picked a taffy like candy , as I was paying for the treats a lady who was their mother came in and was about to scold them . "Here you go kids now remember listen to your mother." The lady looked at me and must have notice my slightly raised stomach. "Thank you for keeping them safe Mrs." She ushered her children out of the shop. "You already have the makings of a wonderful mother dear." My mother handed me a peppermint stick which I happily chewed on as we started to finish shopping for the unborn child.

"Mother we don't need three cradles and three cribs." I said as my mother started to chat with the shop owner. "Yes, you do, one for when I take it home for the weekend, one for your father's house and one for your home." There was no use in trying to talk my mother out of that idea. "I'm going across the street to the toy shop okay? "My mother nodded not even knowing what I had said. I left to the toy shop, when I entered the shop a little bell atop the door ringed. "Welcome to my shop, what are you looking for young lady?" A mildly pudgy lady asked greeting me. "I need a few stuffed toys for my nursery, I'm shopping for my first child early. " I said smiling and patting my stomach gently.

"Well follow me and we'll get you everything you'd need. " She led me to a side part of the store with the cutest little toy animals. "So are you hoping for a girl or boy? "She asked as I picked a rattle, and stuffed rabbit doll. "I don't care what gender it is as long as it's born alive and healthy I will have gotten what I wanted." The lady nodded and rang me up as my mother walked in to get me." Are you ready to go home now? "I nodded as he took the toys from me.

"Your husband is waiting for you by the candy store; I'll drop these off for you." I and he went different ways. Alois grabbed my hand and got me into the carriage after I got there.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked sitting down by me. "Yes, and now my feet are really sore. But it was a good day none the less." I sighed pulling my feet up .

* * *

A/N: Scarlets pregnancy is acelerated due to the facts of she is a half breed and two my friend , not going to name her, said it should be an averag of five months so its diffrent then a human pregnancy which is ofcourse nine months . Scarlet dose find it at times to go back to her father but she stays with alois so he won't do something stupid .

and if you have a name for our mystery baby comment it or pm me it . If I like the name or two you send me , I might use them both if I deside to make the mystery child a set of twins .


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

I have learned two things, the first one, babies like to kick, two; and pregnancy tends to make half-breeds dangerously strong and easily angered. This morning Claude made a comment about how much weight I have seemed to start gaining, shortly after I punted him into a wall; started crying, and ran off to Hannah.

"Why is Claude so mean to me!" I was sobbing into Hannah's dress, I don't want to cry but hormones are out of control, and I'm hurting a lot. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it Mrs., Maybe you just need a calm day outside and relax. You've done nothing but worry over little things like what if the baby doesn't like bunnies and instead likes frogs." Hannah awkwardly patted my back until I sobbed myself out.

"Go to the young master, I'll set up a nice picnic for you both and we can have a day out."She said wiping my cheeks clean of running make up.

"Okay Hannah thanks for cheering me up." I waddled off happily to find Alois. I stopped the triplets and asked, but they didn't know where he was. After searching the house I still didn't find him, and I was bored so I tried thinking of a vocaloid song I knew. But I couldn't remember any at the moment.

"Test tube princess and the name of which is allure. Child made by the hands of taboo. Unable to think or hear of her own thoughts she was force to think what she was told." I sang the words that came to mind up until a little hand or foot met my lungs. "You are going to be in so much trouble when you're born." I said trying to breathe again, nothing much has happened in two months so now I'm around physically eight months pregnant and a hormonal time bomb. But I and Alois have to house in a bet. I said that we might have twins, and he said there was one . I look forward to proving him wrong.

"Kira how are you doing is anything happening yet? " Alois voice was behind me, boy is a god damn ninja. "No nothings happening yet Alois," Alois was putting his hands on my stomach to feel the child or children kick." But Hannah is making us a picnic to have a day outside, isn't it a wonderful idea? Hannah said I've been worrying too much and it isn't really good for the child." Alois nodded not really listening to me but focused on trying to find a spot where a baby was kicking .Our family is off to a weird birthday list, all of our birthdays in November.

I noticed Claude coming over to us with a basket; I had a twinge of guilt for my actions earlier this morning. As Claude lead us out side to the garden a thought of an apology. "Claude I'm very sorry that I punted you into the wall this morning, I let the anger get to me." Claude looked kind of lost for words and just nodded putting the basket on a table with a white table cloth.

Alois spit out the food he was trying from my plate." How can you eat that it's horrible." I looked at him with a smile. "I have to eat healthy because what I eat is shared with the baby." I continued eating my salad with some pecans and vinegar.

Once we started the desert I realized something. "Alois, remember this silence well." Alois looked at me weird. "Why?"

"Because with a baby or two there will be so much crying and much more." I said as I dabbed some melted chocolate onto Alois' nose and laughed until he did it back to me. "I'm sweet enough as is." we laughed some more while finishing the picnic lunch. We had maybe at least two weeks until I had the baby or babies and we pick a name for both genders' I pick in secrete the girl name Luka, Alois picked the boy name Lucian. I was so ready for the baby but still so worried.

Would I be a good mother?

Lucian and Luka Trancy, I hope you both or if its just one of you are born okay.

* * *

Our Young mommy to be seems like she will be a good momma. find out the babies birth date!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

* * *

It's November fifth, Alois' birthday. Today he turns fifteen. The twins are due any time now. Alois and I sat at the head of the table during the party for dinner everything is fine the baby is quiet.

"Happy birthday Alois, I didn't know what to get you so Hannah helped me make you a cake." Hannah nodded, after me giving Alois his gift others started giving him their gifts. When it was time for dancing I felt a quick pain. 'What was that?' I shrugged it off until I noticed where I was standing had a puddle. I calmly went to Alois and pulled on his sleeve. "What is it Kira? " I kept ignoring the twinges of pain and punches from the baby. "By the way, that puddle on the floor is a result OF MY WATER BREAKING, just saying. " Alois and a few others started looking at me with their mouths gaping. "Kira, Alois Do you need any hel- whoa!" I looked to see Alois' cousin slip in the liquid I left behind. When Aleister hit the ground he hit his head, passing out. Hannah and Claude were called for help. Hannah took me to the nearest downstairs bedroom.

I have never felt a pain as bad as the kicks and punches coming from my child.

"Mrs. Kira just relax and calm down." Hannah said checking on the progress of the baby. Alois was outside the room, and Claude was being the support, as I crushed every bone in his hand.

The baby wasn't even close to being half way out so Hannah let Alois in the room to try to calm me down. After a few check from Hannah she said I could push so I did. After maybe an hour she saw I was having problems." Mrs. Kira is something wrong?" I nodded. "I think they are stuck." Alois went and looked." Are… are those two fists?" He said. "WHAT!?" Hannah nodded. "At least I know I was right, twins. Alois pick a hand and pull." "What?" he said looking up to me.

Alois picked one hand and gently pulled on it, after about maybe five or ten minutes a baby slipped free. Hannah tied the cord and snipped it, Alois mildly almost threw up while holding a baby. "Is it girl or boy?" "It's a boy. " Lucian on of my babies is here. "Can you bring him over here?" Alois nodded and came close. I saw something that made all the pain worth while. A sweet looking red head baby boy and he was mine. "Hello Lucian, I've been waiting to meet you for awhile." After I gained back strength I started to push again, at ten o'clock, an hour after Lucian was born another baby came into the world." It's a girl Mrs. Kira. "Hannah cleaned the baby girl up and gently passed her to me. 'Pink hair, she has pink hair.' I looked down to my new daughter and said her name out loud. "Luka megurine Trancy" I saw Alois looked at me with a strange look. "KIRA DEAR WHERE ARE YOU?"My mom!

* * *

TO be continued!


	14. Chapter 14 , part 2

_Last time : "KIRA DEAR WHERE ARE YOU? "My mom!_

* * *

My mother was outside the door being fought off by the triplets. I smiled; I just gave birth to these kids. They are going to deal with so much weirdness in their life. "Claude, bury this somewhere. I'll clean up Mrs. Kira and the twins. "I didn't notice until Hannah said something about it, I felt sticky and all kinds of filthy. Hannah handed Claude a pot of something, I assumed after birth. "Come on Mrs. Kira, time to bath you and your children. "She said sweetly lifting me up gently. "I'm not letting Alois make me do THAT again for a while." I limped to the bathroom on my own so Hannah could carry Luka and Lucian. "Alois let my mother in he has just the same rights to be here as you do. " I used my motherly tone on him. I heard a sigh and the opening of a door. "Where is my daughter? I came here as fast as I could." My mother was let in from the sound of the bathroom door creaking open as I gently rubbed blood out of Luka's hair.

"Would you like to bath your grandson?" My mom was handed Lucian and a small cloth. Luka watched as the strange person washed her brother. The twins were a lot bigger than a new born would be. Their eyes were unique, Lucian's were a mix of shinigami eyes and his father's pale blue eyes, his sister had me and my father's eyes a deep crimson. "Such a darling little boy you are, you have the same hair as grand mom." Lucian didn't seem too happy his sister was in my lap. He picked up a hand full of soap bubbles and threw them into Luka's eyes, causing her to cry in pain and rub angrily at them.

"Lucian Sebastian Trancy that was a very mean thing to do to your sister." I popped his hand light enough to not hurt him too much; I took some clean water and cleaned Luka's eyes. Lucian's eyes welled up with crystal clear crocodile tears. "Hush, you know what you did was wrong." my hips cracked back into place. My mother and Hannah took the twins and got them dressed; I slipped on a night gown and walk back to my side of my bed. I crawled into it and slipped into a light sleep, until little hands pulled on my hair. "Let me sleep, I just gave birth to you two." I opened my eyes to see a red eye in my face.

"Luka leave your mother alone." Alois voice was happy as the little face was moved. Luka whined out little grunts that sounded like momma. "We made very attractive children. " I smiled as I knew that would send him into a complex rant. "Of course, I'm their father ."

a few people from my mother's office came to see the " Three blood twins." as they were called. " Aw he's so sweet." a blonde reaper said holding my angery looking laughed at her brother's anger.


End file.
